


Say Something

by Constance_Truggle



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: But I'm leaving it up anyway, Feels, It was a writing experiment gone wrong, Love Confessions, Lyrics as dialogue, Post-The Reichenbach Fall, Pre-The Empty Hearse, Songfic, a great big world, absolute crap, after a fashion, really - Freeform, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 22:38:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1243141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Constance_Truggle/pseuds/Constance_Truggle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John stands at Sherlock's grave and offers up his final words to the departed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Something

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer: Not mine. Song belongs to _A Great Big World_ , and Sherlock belongs to Moffat, Gatiss, BBC and definitely Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. **
> 
>  
> 
> Not my usual style, but I was listening to this song (on repeat) and thought it fit Post-TRF very well. Pre-TEH. So here's how this is working for me. John's dialogue is taken (almost) fully from the song. A couple swears and a Sherlock or two, but otherwise it's all song lyrics only. Not necessarily in the proper order, a couple words changed tenses, and I tried to make it not song-ficcy at all. Sorry!!! I'll try to not song-fic ever again.

John Watson, Captain, Medical Doctor, formerly of the Fifth Northumberland Fusiliers, stood before the black marble headstone with his head bowed and fists clenched. Even so, his eyes were glued to the name inscribed in gold. _Sherlock Holmes_ . His best friend. His reason for.... _everything_. He began to speak.

“Sherlock, I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you. And _any_ where, I would've followed you, dammit! I am feeling so _small_. It was over my head, and I knew nothing at all.” John lifted his head, tears falling from midnight blue eyes, darkened with grief.

“And I will stumble and fall; I'm still learning to love, just starting to crawl. I'll be the one, if you want me to. Say something! I'm giving up on you. ” He almost turned away here, but felt he had to finish. He just _had_ to. It was killing him to hang on; to have that hope.

“And I will swallow my pride; you're the one that I love, and I'm saying goodbye.” John turned away, never seeing the shadow watching him from the trees.

_Just one more miracle._

**Author's Note:**

> _**16 February, 2014  
>  Word Count: 184**   
>  _


End file.
